Accidents Happen
by TheFanficionGirl2001
Summary: Beca Mitchell is just trying to survive college and get to LA, however one day an accident changes her life.
As I was rushing around my room trying to get ready I quickly glanced at my phone realizing that I was going to be late.

I quickly picked up my bag and left the house as I was running down the street I heard a noise, I stopped to listen this time is was louder than I realized that is was my tummy, oh stupid me, I had skipped breakfast, but I had no time to stop to look in my bag for a little snack because I didn't want to be anymore late than I already was.

I eventually got to the Barden, thank god. As I was walking on the university grounds I haven't seen anybody, which was weird... I was confused at first then I got out my phone and looked at the time 9:30am.

I started to panic as I realized that first lessons have already started about 20 minutes ago, I felt sweat forming on my palm as I clenched my hands in total panic. I went to get my timetable out of my bag I couldn't find it. My head started to suddenly pound, which was weird, because the pain was so sudden. And then, it was like I was back in time, I realized that I have left my timetable at home.

As I started to slowly jog to the reception to retrieve a new timetable I was thinking about that flashback I had and if it would come back again I thought nothing of it and carried on walking.

I eventually got to the reception, I was panting slightly as I jogged quite a long way.

"Hello excuse me, would it be possible for you to print me a new timetable? I left mine at home." I panted, the receptionist gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Of course sweetie, what is your name?" The receptionist asked me.

"Rebecca Mitchell, but people mostly refer to me as Beca." I answered, bouncing on my feet, just about thinking how embarrassing it will be for me to walk in about 30 minutes late made sweat roll down my forehead.

As the printer was printing we heard a few clicks and the printer suddenly stopped, you've got to be kidding me...

"I am sorry, let me call a technician, until then, I think you should get back to your lesson." The receptionist said, giving me a small sympathetic smile.

"Okay, but could you tell me, what I have now?" I asked, the receptionist looked at her computer for a moment before answering.

"You have Geography, you better get going before you are late anymore." The receptionist pointed out to me, I nodded in reply.

I walked briskly down the corridor, I looked around then noticed my class, I looked through the glass and noticed our teacher pointing a ruler at a specific point on a projected map, I sighed and opened the door.

As I walked in everyone turned to look at me, I took my spot which was the back row, our teacher looked at me in disbelief.

"You're late Beca." Our teacher simply said, pointing out the obvious, what a dickhead!

"Yeah I know, I left my timetable at home, I went to the reception to get a new one but the printer-" I started to say before my teacher cut me off.

"Miss Mitchell I am pretty sure you have plenty of reasons why you are late, however as you may or may not have noticed, you are holding the class up." The teacher said tapping his ruler on my desk, as he walked back to the front I pointed my middle finger at him which made a few people chuckle.

the teacher kept going on and on and I am pretty sure that only me and this really nerdy guy were awake, I closed my eyes and started to daydream about me and Chloe being together.

Wait me and Chloe?!

This thought made me jolt awake and I shook my head, the teacher suddenly banged his ruler on the board, this made other students jolt awake, I guess the teacher saw that I wasn't concentrating because he tapped his ruler on the board and pointed at me.

"Beca name one of the main processes happening in this picture" he commanded, everyone in class turned to look at me and I was sat there wide eyed.

"Um... " I hummed, I drummed my fingers on my desk, trying to remember, but the only thing I could think about was food, I guess that's why people tell you to eat breakfast every morning.

"Um... Pizza" I answered, after realizing what I said I mentally gave myself a high five, in the face.

"Beca I am giving you a detention." The teacher stated, his voice was surprisingly calm, it was scary, how could he be so calm all the time?

Eventually the bell finally rang, but not before the whole class received a lecture or two about why breakfast is important, and he also didn't fail to mention my earlier mistake in class, fucking asshole, after the bell rang everyone started to pack away, I did the same, hoping to slip out with everyone else.

Unfortunately, the second I stood up my teacher gave me a sharp look and pointed at my desk with his ruler, I swear to god I will break that ruler one day.

We both sat in silence, after a few minutes I started to become impatient and I started tapping my pen on my desk, my teacher gave me a sharp look and I decided to stop, if I wanted to get out of detention, i would have to play by his rules.

Eventually my teacher broke the silence, "You can go Miss Mitchell, don't make this mistake again." I nodded at him and faked a smile and I walked out of detention.

The second I got out the door I got a text from Chloe, I smiled slightly, knowing how concerned Chloe can get.

Chloe: Hey Becs, where are you? x (10:45am)

As soon as I saw that message I started to walk a bit quicker, however I almost fell over my own feet, I groaned in annoyance, I looked around quickly, making sure nobody say me, luckily enough, nobody saw me. I was walking to the place where me and the rest of the Bellas always meet to eat our lunch, the canteen.

I carried on going to the canteen and I eventually got there, I saw the rest of the Bellas eating and having a great laugh.

Chloe looked around and saw me, she immediately got up and ran over to me and engulfed me in a bear hug, I didn't even hesitate before hugging her back.

"Where have you been Becs? We have been all worried about you!" Chloe stated seriously as she led me over to where the rest of the Bellas were sat, everyone smiled at me and waved at me.

"I had detention." I replied to Chloe as we all started eating our lunch, halfway through lunch someone spoke up, it was, much to everyone's surprise, Lilly.

"How was everybody's lessons?" Lilly asked, nobody seemed to hear her, but at least Fat Amy noticed that Lilly said something.

"Can you say that again please Lily?" asked Fat Amy, Lilly sighed and tried to say it again.

"How was everybody's lessons?" she whispered, everyone, including me and Chloe looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh I think she was asking how everybody's first lessons were" Aubrey spoke up, Lilly nodded her head, and sighed in relief this time.

We all decided to talk about how our lessons were, most of our lessons were bad, only Aubrey, who had English, had a good lesson.

After we talked about why our lessons were bad I asked what everyone has next, Amy had Science and so did Lilly, Cynthia Rose and Denise, Jessica and Ashley both had English, Stacie and Aubrey both had business studies together and me and Chloe had Art together.

Me and Chloe started to walk to Art, at first we were silent and it was very awkward, finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence we started talking, we talked about what we think our next Art Project will be.

When we eventually got to class the teacher was late as always, we finally got into the classroom. Me and Chloe were at the end table close by to the window we had a amazing view of the field, where we go out to play sports.

"So today we are going to be doing a little test, and in this we will identify what your abilities are and your weakness to help you get good grades. So in this you will be drawing the person next to you this will take the whole of the lesson so take your time." Our teacher started, she had a short pause before she said one word, "Start."

I heard a flick of papers and some giggles here and there, I looked at Chloe adn she looked back at me, we started to giggle at a memory of the time when me and Chloe were painting and we had a paint fight, I got her cheeks and forehead with paint while she got my nose and cheeks with paint.

Our teacher came up to us and looked suspiciously between us before asking, "Girls, is there something you would like to change with the class?" she asked, me and Chloe pursed our lips, trying to keep the fit of giggles inside.

"No Miss." me and Chloe replied in unison, we looked at each other and smiled before we began our work.

This is going to be a long day...


End file.
